triple_a_fazbearfandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted
Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted is an upcoming virtual reality game created in collaboration of Scott Cawthon and Steel Wool that was going to be released on May 21st, 2019, until it was delayed to the 28th. The game will focus on the player surviving the nights, repairing animatronics and mechanics from every game segment. It will also feature some returning characters and locations from the past games and different game segments when the player can pick. The game’s canon to the games itself. Description Human Characters *Dale *Jeremy *Dev Team Animatronic Characters FNaF 1 *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie *Chica **Mr. Cupcake *Foxy FNaF 2 *Toy Freddy *Toy Bonnie *Toy Chica *Mangle *Balloon Boy *Marionette FNaF 3 *Springtrap *Phantom Mangle FNaF 4 *Nightmare Cupcake *Nightmare Fredbear *Plushtrap *Nightmare Balloon Boy *Nightmarionne FNaF: Sister Location *Circus Baby **Plushbaby *Funtime Foxy *Funtime Freddy **Bon-Bon *Ennard *Bonnet *Hand Unit Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator *Helpy FNaF VR *Virus Animatronic Confirmed Locations *FNaF 1 Pizzeria *FNaF 2 Pizzeria *FNaF 3 Fazbear's Fright *FNaF 4 Bedroom *FNaF: Sister Location Confirmed Gameplay Segments Animatronic Repair In these sections, the player will be repairing the FNaF 1 animatronics by following the instruction of a computer voice. If the instruction isn't followed properly, the animatronics will jumpscare the player, resulting in game over. Bonnie in this section, one of the gameplay sections, is playable in the PAX East Demo. Vent Repair In this gameplay section, the player must repair three vents while defending against Mangle. The player needs to, again, follow the computer voice's instruction. To defend against Mangle, the player must look at it directly to make it creep away. Five Nights at Freddy's Gameplay This gameplay section is pretty similar to the gameplay of Five Nights at Freddy's 1, but in VR. The player will again have to survive until 6 AM while conserving their power. The player must monitor security cameras positioned throughout the restaurant to observe the animatronic mascots. The player has a limited amount of power to view camera feeds, light hallways, and close the doors on either side of them. The player must use the camera feed locations in the building and hold the animatronics off using the doors. The four animatronics that the player must avoid are the titular Freddy Fazbear and his three companions: Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. The difference of the VR gameplay compared to the original version is that the cameras don't seem to consume any power anymore, and can't be turned off. The animatronics can also be seen moving in the cameras and by the windows too. There will be also gameplay segments for Five Nights at Freddy's 2, 3 and 4 as confirmed in the trailer of the game. The player will also need to survive up to 6 AM, just like the previous games. Strangely, Circus Baby and Funtime Freddy seem to be in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 section despite being Sister Location animatronics. Funtime Foxy Hallway Segment This section will be similar to the Funtime Foxy's section in Sister Location, where the player must crawl through a room with Funtime Foxy, while flashing and locating him. Development A virtual reality video game for Five Nights at Freddy's series was rarely mentioned by Scott Cawthon before 2018. However, Scott did mention that he was planning to make a VR game when he announced that Five Nights at Freddy's is "cancelled". He also apologized for not making the VR game along with other projects like console releases happens, and will seek for a bigger publisher to help out these projects. In Dawko's interview with Scott, he had said that the VR game is in production with another unknown company. He also received a tech demo from the company and liked it. The company was later revealed to be Steel Wool Studio after Scott updated his post on Steam Community. He mentioned that there will a gameplay section similar to the Funtime Freddy repair section in Sister Location, and the player will be able to see the FNaF 1 animatronics performing on stage as well. A few months later, ESRB's website had leaked the official title of the VR game, Help Wanted, as well as the description of the game. The game will also be released on PlayStation 4 VR. In one of Dawko's livestream, Scott commented and mentioned that the game will be out in a few months. On March 11 2019, Scott posted a teaser for Help Wanted on his website, with a bunch of other gameplay screenshots hidden. The teaser was later taken down however due to the art being questionably traced from fan-made renders (noticably Funtime Foxy and Spring Bonnie), and Scott sent a apology post on Reddit while revealing some gameplay details about the game. In PlayStation's State of Play livestream which was hosted on March 25th, a reveal trailer for Help Wanted was played, and the release date was confirmed to be on Spring 2019. A full box art of the game was posted on Scott's website a day later, with Nightmarionne replacing Spring Bonnie, and an official model of Funtime Foxy replacing the old one. A demo version of the game is also available in PAX East 2019 too, with the gameplay section for Five Nights at Freddy's, Bonnie repair section, and the Vent gameplay. In May 4th, 2019, the Steam page and PlayStation pages are created, revealing more screenshots of the game, as well as new characters to appear, like Bonnet. Requirements PC Minimum *OS: Windows 8 *Processor: Intel i5-4590 or greater / AMD FX 8350 or greater *Memory: 9 GB RAM *Graphics: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 970 / AMD R9 390 *Storage: 11 GB available space Recommended Graphics: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 980 / AMD R9 390X Trivia *When the full box art of the game was posted on Scott's website, Steel Wool also posted a similar box art on his Twitter. However, the old Spring Bonnie was replaced with another Spring Bonnie instead of Nightmarionne. The tweet was later deleted. Gallery Teasers Hw.jpg|The original teaser on Scottgames, a portion of the cover art, before it was taken down due to being traced art. Hw (1).jpg|The black image that appeared after removal. Hw2.jpg|The new teaser containing some of the animatronics that will appear at the game. SteelWoolversion.jpg|Ditto, but a version with Spring-bonnie on it from a deleted tweet by Steel Wool. FreddyHelpWanted.jpg|A teaser containing only Freddy Fazbear posted by Playstation Europe's twitter. VRbanner.jpg|The twitter banner for the game. HelpWantedLogo.png|The logo for it. Ggxcqw432.jpg|A screenshot from ingame of Circus Baby in the FNaF 4 bedroom found in the source code after the original teaser's upload. Sd3mz77fW.png|A screenshot from ingame of the Baby plushies found in the source code after the original teaser's upload. S55Hdfcaa2.jpg|A screenshot from ingame of Bonnie being worked on found in the source code after the original teaser's upload. 5sdvgHsd.png|A screenshot from ingame of Chica being worked in the kitchen on found in the source code after the original teaser's upload. Fwxht4Scv.jpg|A screenshot from ingame of Freddy being worked on found in the source code after the original teaser's upload. 9Taawf32Bb.jpg|A screenshot from ingame of Springtrap peaking into the FNaF 3 office found in the source code after the original teaser's upload. 0rGN.jpg|A screenshot of an endo found in the source code after the original teaser's upload. Screenshots Dims.jpg|The FNaF 4 gameplay section with Funtime Freddy. VRScreenshot1.jpg|The FNaF 1 gameplay section with Chica in the camera. VRScreenshot2.jpg|Circus Baby in the FNaF 4 bedroom. VRScreenshot3.jpg|Mangle in the vents. VRScreenshot4.jpg|Toy Freddy in the FNaF 2 office. VRScreenshot5.jpg|Repairing Foxy. VRScreenshot6.jpg|Marionette walking toward the player in FNaF 2 office. VRScreenshot7.jpg|Repairing Freddy. VRScreenshot8.jpg|Repairing Chica. VRScreenshot9.jpg|Springtrap in the FNaF 3 office. VRScreenshot10.jpg|The camera system in FNaF 3. VRScreenshot11.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear (wrongly colorized) in the FNaF 4 bedroom. VRScreenshot12.jpg|Marionette's jumpscare in FNaF 2 office. VRScreenshot13.jpg|Baby's plushie in FNaF 4 closet. VRScreenshot14.jpg|Repairing Bonnie. Steam5.jpg|The FNaF 1 Office with Chica looking in a window. Steam4.jpg|Different plushies shown like Baby plushies Steam3.jpg|Repairing Freddy as seen in a different angle. Steam2.jpg|Bonnet as seen in the FNaF 4 Bedroom Steam1.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear (correctly colorized) in the FNaF 4 Bedroom. Playstation1.jpg|Repairing Foxy as seen in a different angle. Playstation2.jpeg|Repairing Foxy as seen in an another different angle. Videos Five Nights at Freddy's VR Help Wanted - Reveal Trailer HD 1080P|The trailer made by GamersPrey. Five Nights At Freddy’s VR Help Wanted PS VR|The trailer made by Playstation. Five Nights at Freddy's VR Help Wanted|The trailer made by Steel Wool. Five Nights At Freddy’s VR Help Wanted Official Gameplay Trailer (FNAF)|The unedited trailer from Sony's livestream. Category:Steel Wool Category:Help Wanted Category:Game